Olivia Cavanaugh
History Olivia Cavanaugh: 1984 - 2003 The elder of two daughters born to Alexander and Caroline Cavanaugh, exceptionally wealthy workaholic residents of Cedar Creek. Olivia tried to be the perfect child for much of her childhood, not that her parents particularly noticed. Growing up, Liv's biggest rival was her younger sister Christine. Though Liv was dutiful, mindful, and diligent in homework and chores, Christine was the child her parents doted upon. I do want to be clear that the Cavanaughs were not bad parents. They were absent-minded and busy, thus not very attentive to how they treated Liv versus Christine. Liv was happy so they never thought to be concerned about her. It would only make sense for Liv to hate Christine, but that wasn't the case. Liv adored Christine. Christine may have got all the expensive toys, the best clothes (once she was old enough to have an allowance, Liv had to resort to buying her own from a thrift store), and if Christine was negligent in her chores, it usually fell to Liv to pick up the slack. Turns out, though, as teens Christine had good reasons to neglect her chores. Christine had developed powers and had begun working as a vigilante. Liv had her suspicions that Christine was up to something. When she found bruises on Christine, Liv was scared that her sister had an abusive boyfriend. Next time Christine disappeared, big sister tailed her. Liv discovered Christine working with a group of young vigilantes. Liv waited for the group to split up on patrol and confronted Christine. As they argued in an alleyway, a black car pulled over and a shadowy figure approached. Before she knew what was happening, Liv was thrown aside and despite her best efforts to resist, Christine was overpowered and taken. When Liv came to, she saw red, and not just the taillights in the distance. Liv felt energized and angry - very angry. She chased the car and nearly caught it before it got out of the city limits and was free to put speed away. When she composed herself somewhat, Liv was able to find her way back to the lair and used a radio, imitating Chris' voice, to call the others back from patrol. The other three vigilantes weren't happy to see Liv but after Liv explained what happened and displayed her own newly discovered powers, the team welcomed her aboard. Their first mission was the rescue of Christine from her abductor, a supercharged hitman for the mob known as Vagrant. This vigilante group had recently raided a mob-controlled warehouse in Steel City and they thought to check there first for clues as to other locations the mob may have taken Christine. Turns out, though, that is exactly where Vagrant was expecting them and he had a battered and bloodied Christine gift-wrapped for the young heroes. Vagrant began to deliver a message but Liv's rage could only be kept in check so long. In a furious surge, Liv threw Vagrant through a wall and snapped the chains off her sister. Vagrant may have escaped, but Liv had her sister back... or at least, what was left of her. After what Vagrant had done to her, Christine was never the same.Oracle Files: Liv Cavanaugh (1/2) Hamask: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Olivia Cavanaugh/Hamask is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Olivia Cavanaugh * Character Gallery: Olivia Cavanaugh Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Metahuman Category:ARGUS Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Government Agents Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality